A Lost Memory Or More?
by dragonfreak1991
Summary: What happens when Harry stumbles into Tom Riddle's diary again, it is patched up and suddenly instead of just writing on a page, Harry begins to get voices in his head, voices from said Tom Riddle. Will they kill each other or work out there differences?
1. Chapter 1: Diaries and Odd Friends!

Harry smiled, he'd just found Tom Riddle's diary again, despite being scared of how it was still alive when it had a hole in it and it was now mended he decided he needed an outlet for all his worries, after all Hermione and Ron would laugh at him if they knew some of his worries. Harry and Tom had a conversation at least that's how this whole mess started again.

I can't stand it I'm going mad. I mean everybody expects me to be some sort of hero, my relatives are rude and obnoxious and everybody puts me up in the air as if I've done something special, I didn't ask for any of this, I just wish I could be normal. That won't happen, I'm starting to think I might like guys, I know what mud-bloods think but I have no clue as to how the wizarding world might react so I keep to myself. 

**If you were going mad you'd have done so already and be locked in an all white room with nothing but a bed and a toilet and a sink. It's surely not as bad as that. What type of rude and obnoxious behaviour do your relatives show, what relation are they to you? I'm not sure as to why people would want to put other people on a pedestal for apparently no reason at all. Normalicy is over-rated after all, I'd know personal experience and all but what is normal? There is nothing wrong with liking other men (as I'm assuming you're a young man yourself) if you're worried of people's opinions I don't think you should be. Only really jerks (or bitches) care about that sort of thing, people should like your personality instead of your sexuality, though you are correct in that you don't know how other wizards would react. Assuming that you think that other wizards would react like your relatives (as you said mud-blood) though I can't be certain, not all the wizarding world is homophobic, in fact if it was, then at least a third of the wizarding world wouldn't have been born (also assuming people took into account of the ministry's anti-gay laws about 53 years ago). How old are you? I assume you go to Hogwarts, correct?**

Harry stopped reading there and shivered, who was this person, was it Tom? Heck, since when had he started called Tom Riddle, by his first name, it was that blasted diary.


	2. Chap 2: Insanity and Nighttime Meetings

It didn't matter anyway Hermione was yelling at him for not getting out of bed until 11:30 am that day, "Yes I'm coming, just forgot one of my books, sorry Hermione…" He rolled his eyes and then shuffled down the stairs, "See I'm fine, now let's get to Potions, Snape'll have my skin if I'm not there on time…" So they ran (though if any teachers found them they would say they were walking quickly) to potions and got there on time. Professor Snape banged the classroom door open and said, "Turn to page 339, you will be making the potion this lesson alone, and in case you dunderheads don't get it that means without help from others… is this understood?" Everybody nodded and he barked, "Then get to work!" I stood and got my ingredients from the cupboard then put them down onto my desk. It seemed like a fairly simple potion, it was a love potion, and I stirred my potion, it was a light orange on its way to the vibrant red it was supposed to be, and I sat down again, having nothing else to do. _You'd best stir that counter-clockwise again._ I jumped as Hermione had just about finished her potion she looked at me strangely when I jumped; I gave a small reassuring smile to her. _Just do it, nobody else can hear, and no your not going insane silly little boy._ It was said as such that it was endearing, 'Bloody Snape, it's his fault I screw up my potions not this time…' I smirked as I thought how this potion would be perfect. Ron jumped given that he was sitting in front of me which meant he saw the glinting that was obviously in my eyes. 'Why can't anyone else hear you? And why can I?' I asked in my mind, and got an annoyed feeling, _Damn it I'll explain later, concentrate on your love potion silly, after all, it could come in handy…_ I didn't ask what it would come in handy for, and I let my potion boil and then turned off the heat with my wand. _So what does it smell like? I can tell you it's of another male, but which one? Which one indeed?_ 'Oh shut up… at least I have a dick unlike you…' _One day I'll make you regret that sentence little boy, trust me, I do have a dick, it's quite big actually, I'd say as big as your potion's professor's._ I coughed and everyone looked at me, "N-n-nothing, just, just n-n-nearly cut myself…" Everybody looked down to their potions, except Professor Snape, who walked over towards my desk. "Mr Potter, how is it you manage to blow up every other potion I set except this one?" _I'll tell off him for you._ "Perhaps if I didn't have you hovering over me like a big overgrown bat you are then I would be able to do my potions better like I did today, I think you'll find that even my potion is better then Hermione's one…" I found my mouth saying, and Snape gasped, I frowned unsure about what he gasped at, either my speech or something else, I was going to get it for sure. "Stay behind Potter!" As if my day couldn't get any worse the bell rung just then and everybody put their potions on Snape's desk and left quickly, the man flicked his wand and the door slammed after the children.

"I don't know what type of stunt you're trying to pull Potter but anything like that again and your relatives will find you coming home in a matchbox…" He paused and said, "Then again, I doubt that the-boy-who-lived's fans would be too impressed. Explain yourself!" He demanded. I sighed, this wasn't going well, not well at all, I felt my eyes betray me as they flickered up and down his body, he gave me a scandalous look and I shivered when I felt my body betray me as I felt my penis harden within my jeans. "So this is what effect the potion had on you…" He started, but I cut him off, "It's not the potion sir, it's you…" A blush rose to both of our cheeks and I leaned forward, _Foolish boy_ echoed in my mind and I jumped backwards, "God I'm so sorry Professor, I… It won't happen again, I have to go…" I fled the classroom before he could take points for language and running in the hallways, I didn't bother to stop until I reached the dormitory and laid on my bed panting.

I am 16 years old, you were correct I go to Hogwarts, I'm in my 6th year and I hate it at the moment, everybody acts like I'm the bane of their existence just for killing somebody without meaning to or I'm a hero for doing that same thing, its maddening. Suppose I should thank everybody for if it wasn't for them I'd really be insane, I don't get it today in Potion's I felt like I well liked Snape I couldn't believe it, still can't. God Ron would hate me if he found out, I don't know what to do, I'm really scared besides Ron seems to think I'm insane. Perhaps Hermione won't be so bad, except about homework; not like it matters anyway. Well I'm going to bed, or more like laying on my bed trying to sleep thinking about Potions.

**I don't think it's in your own interests to worry over it, after all you were brewing a love potion. I'd like to meet you, you seem like a good young man. Perhaps the Room Of Requirement tonight as soon as you can, like when you've finished reading this? Trust me I won't do anything stupid or that you don't want me to, besides I would like to get to know you, after all you seem to have a lot on your mind, perhaps telling me might make it better. I look forward to seeing you there.**

I ignored Ron's incessant snoring and grabbed my wand, map and invisibility cloak, while walking quickly to the Room Of Requirement, but tried to think of what I would think about to get in there, somewhere safe to talk about what I need. Somewhere comfortable and comforting, yes that would do. 'I need somewhere to talk, somewhere safe and comfortable. I need somewhere to talk, somewhere safe and comfortable. I need somewhere to talk, somewhere safe and comfortable.' I thought as I walked past the Room Of Requirement, the door appeared I pushed the handle open with a click. It was dimly lit, thought bright enough to see in front of me with no problem, I knew I would be safe as that was part of my request for this room, but my irrational fear didn't help, maybe I should have at least told somebody where I was going, though they would want to come, and it would ruin the whole need to be here in the first place. "Are you going to talk since you came here to do that, or are you going to stew in your own suicidal thoughts?" A smooth, silky voice that I hadn't heard for ages came out of the darkness, I could tell it was male and I heard him sit down.  
"They are suicidal exactly, just never happy…"  
"Then I would call them suicidal if I didn't know better, though I do, tell me what's on your mind?"

I thought about his statement then said, "Not until you show me who you are, I don't know how I can trust you…" He cut me off, "Yes because I am truly untruthful, I didn't reveal my identity for fear you would run away, now since I am perfectly clear that you can't, I shall. Mr Harry Potter meet Tom Marvolo Riddle." That was all I heard and the last thing I saw was the image of the 16 year old boy who nearly killed Ginny before I fainted, the boy who called himself Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle.


	3. Chapter 3: It's do or die I'd Rather Do

"ARGH YOU BASTARD, I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU! AVADA KA…" Tom had stood calmly until Harry started to incant the killing curse, he jumped on Harry knocking his wand away and getting closer to the younger man at the same time. "GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING CREEP I'LL KILL YOU BASTARD, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Harry ranted again trying to reach his wand but couldn't and only succeeded in making himself more uncomfortable as it shifted Tom who was still laying on top of him and their cocks brushed together, this pushed Harry into action shoving Tom off of himself and standing though shakily near the door only to find it locked, "Bastard…" He whispered, only to fall down again onto Tom who had rolled over to get up and a moaned groan came out of their lips. "Damn it Harry can't keep your hands to yourself, I mean I know I'm sexy but I didn't know I was that loved…" A snort answered him, "Shut up you sicko…"

"You love it…" Pause, cough, pause, "Do not…"

"Do too…."

"Not…"

"Do…."

"Not!" Harry pouted. "Fine, fine you don't… think whatever you want, I was going to talk to you but now I don't think I will…"

Harry growled, "It's not that I don't… oh fuck it… what do you want to know, ask me anything and I'll tell you honestly!" A sigh from Tom, and cheeky retort of "Anything?"

"Anything…" Harry said shakily not sure if this was a wise move but maybe he could lure Tom into a trap and then BAM! Harry looked up, Tom was sprawled on the ground his clothes off on the rug next to the fire, CRACK! Harry was forced towards Tom, "Make it stop… This is all your fault…" Harry screamed accusingly, "ME? ME! Think I want to have your bloody hands on me!" They couldn't stop it the force was pulling them closer and closer together until their bodies were touching; breathing heavier, faster, both of them shivered slightly at the close proximity that they were in with each other, "I... I… want to apologise…" Tom said quietly but Harry heard him anyway and replied slowly, "Look, it…doesn't matter anymore, just… just kiss me!" Hormones, passion and lusting arisen from this statement both men laying on the rug next to the fire naked together, sighing, moaning and gasping.

I've asked myself  
How much do you  
Commit yourself?

It's my life  
Don't you forget  
It's my life  
It never ends (It never ends...)

Funny how I blind myself  
I never knew  
If I was sometimes played upon  
Afraid to lose

Oh, I'd tell myself  
What good do you do  
Convince myself

Oh, It's my life  
Don't you forget  
Oh, It's my life  
It never ends (It never ends...)

And I've asked myself  
How much do you  
Commit yourself?

It's my life  
Don't you forget  
Caught in the crowd  
It never ends (its my life)

It's my life  
Don't you forget  
Caught in the crowd  
It never ends (It never ends)

"I… Wow… I…" Harry mumbled; his hair more ruffled then before, his eyes glinting a sparkle that he thought he'd lost ever since Sirius died._** Funny how I blind myself I never knew If I was sometimes played upon Afraid to lose**_ "I can't stay long now, I must return to my Death-eaters…" Harry shifted his focus from on Tom down to his feet. They parted at the Entrance Hall and Harry sprinted back to the Gryffindor tower, panting the password to the portrait he said to the darkness, "Who would have thought I could fall for Voldemort..." Little did he know there was somebody sitting in the armchair next to the dimming embers of the fire.


End file.
